The Question
by I'mChisaki
Summary: It was raining heavily when my daughter ask me the question that I need to answer truthfully. "Dad, Where's Mommy?" I can't help but cry...-natsume. "Koko?" Everyone was stunned. This was the first time they saw the mind-reader… CRY.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALICE ACADEMY.( BUT I'M LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, I WANT TO OWN IT :D)**

**THIS STORY IS VERY FAMILIAR, I KNOW. BECAUSE IT'S BASED ON CLANNAD AFTER STORY…**

**I DON'T KNOW BUT THIS STORY KEPT BUGGING ME ALL THROUGH THE NIGHT, LIKE BEGGING ME TO WRITE IT…SO HERE IT IS!**

**MIKA'SPOV(THEIR DAUGHTER)**

I was 6 years old back then and it was raining when I finally ask my father the question that I wanted to be answered truthfully.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Mika?" He motioned me to sit beside him. As an obedient child, I sat.

This is it. I'm going to ask him. "Where's mommy?" even if it's obvious, I wanted to know if we have the same answer.

He smiled awkwardly. But I know, he badly wants to cry that time.

"Mommy is…" he stopped and looked at me lovingly. And I waited longingly. Then he smiled again. "Mommy is…mommy…" he stopped again. I saw tears forming in his eyes. "M-Mikan"

Back then, I didn't know what to do to stop my father from crying. I hate it when I see my father crying. So I did what I usually do. Cry. I cried harder than him.

My father hugs me tightly, securely. That was then I finally heard my mother's voice. I didn't see her though.

"_Hush, baby. Don't cry. Mommy loves you."_

"Don't cry, shh, not you too." He wipes my tears away and smiled. I smiled too.

"I love you daddy" he hug me again.

"Daddy loves you too."

My mother died of giving birth to me, you see. I want to blame myself for killing her but daddy don't want that. He didn't use that against me. He love me like how a father should be. Sometimes he makes me feel like mother was with me too, in my heart of course. I remembered, the same night…I got his answer.

"Sleep tight okay?" my father put me into bed.

"Daddy…"

"Hmm?"

"Can you… sleep beside me, tonight?" He always sleeps beside when I was younger and stopped when I turned six. He said I was a big girl already. But this night I want to sleep beside him. I feel more secured when I'm with him.

"Okay." He said and lay beside me.

Actually I want to ask him again… "Daddy—"

"She's always with us. Mika." I look at him tearfully, and nodded.

"I know" I understand. I was so happy. He has the same answer as mine.

My father turned off the light and embraced me. And I felt warmer. I wanted to cry again when he started humming my lullaby, but I won't, I want to show him I can do this. That I'm strong beside him.

The lullaby ended. And I think my father thought I'm already asleep because he loosened his grip on me. But I open one of my eyes and saw him smile. But I noticed a tear left from his eyes before he closed it. Biting my lip to stop crying I close my eyes and sleep.

I wished I didn't ask him. I wished I didn't see him hurt. I wished… I didn't see him cry again. I wished I wasn't that dense little girl.

I wished… I wished my mother was alive. So daddy can be happy again.

My question should be left unanswered right?

**NATSUME'SPOV.**

It was raining heavily when my 6 years old daughter, Mika, was weirdly looking at me.

"Dad?"

"Yes. Mika?" I motioned her to sit beside me. She sat.

"Where's mommy?" I smiled awkwardly. But deep inside I want to cry. But I need to stay strong for my only daughter. I decided to answer her.

"Mommy is…" I stopped. There was something inside my throat holding me back to say something. I looked at my daughter's longing face. I smiled and brush it off. "Mommy is…mommy…" my memories of Mikan started to appear in my mind. Her laughs, her cry, her beautiful face…

"_Natsume!" Mikan smiled._

Her smile. I can't stop the tears forming in my eyes. "M-mikan"

I don't want my daughter to see me like this, but when I looked at her, she was already crying. I hug her tightly. It hurts too much to see her cry too.

"Don't cry, shh, not you too."

I wipe off her tears and smiled. She smiled too. The smile I always want to see in her face.

"I love you, daddy." I hug her again.

"Daddy loves you too."

Mikan died because she gave birth to our daughter. It was devastating but I don't want my daughter to feel that she is to blame. I don't want her to feel left alone. Instead I want her to grow up with her father and mother's love.

"Sleep tight okay?" I put her into her bed tonight.

"Daddy..." she called.

"Hmm?"

"Can you… sleep beside me tonight?" I stopped sleeping beside her when I thought she's a big girl already. But I think tonight's an exception.

"Okay." I lay beside her. She has this face that wanted to ask me again.

"Daddy—"I cut her off.

"She's always with us." She understands what I meant. She looked at me tearfully and nodded.

"I know"

I turned off the lights and embraced her. And hum her mother's lullaby. I always love this lullaby of hers when she was alive. It was lively, full of life. She used to sing this to me when I was down or depressed. But now, I always hum this lullaby to my daughter.

The lullaby ended. I looked at my daughter's sleeping face, and then I looked outside. The moon was shining so brightly even though it rained.

I don't know if it's me, or I just saw Mikan.

I smiled and remembered the times when we're together. Especially her smile. Mika's smile is the same as hers. A tear fell out of my eyes, before I drifted to sleep.

That night, I dreamed about Mikan, me and Mika. We were happy together.

That night, I answered the question.

She is always with us. In our hearts, forever.

"_Oh my God! I'm gonna die, natsume!" Mikan pulled the sheets harder that it ripped._

"_Don't say that, Idiot! You can bear it!" Natsume was never letting go of his wife's hand. _

"_Natsume! You did this to me!AWWW! " _

"_Shut up! And hold on! We're already here…" they entered the E.R. "Somebody! HELP! My wife's already in labor!" Mikan screamed again. "And she's having a heart attack!"_

"_Don't worry, Mr.…"_

"_Hyuuga…"_

"_Ah, Yes. Mr. Hyuuga. "the nurse's lift Mikan to a wheel chair, and Mikan kept shouting and screaming. "Ahh… first times…" The doctor shook his head and smiled._

"_Mikan, It's okay, were here…" Natsume kisses her hand. "Hold on…"_

"_Natsume…" Mikan smiled. "I want to name her…" she winced "Mika, Okay?"_

"_Okay… just hold on…"_

"_And Natsume?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I want Howalon…please?"_

_Natsume chuckled. " okay… I'm going to buy one."_

_Mikan caught her husband's hand. "No, stay here…" She winced again._

"_I will…"_

_After a while , inside the delivery room._

"_Oh God! I don't want to die yet! It hurts! Waaah!" _

"_Push, Mrs. ."_

"_I'm already pushing!" She kept screaming._

"_Mikan…" Natsume smiled._

"_Natsume…natsume…Howalon?" Mikan was already out of breathe._

_Natsume chuckled._

"_What do you think is happening?"_

"_I don't know, I don't have an X-ray vision, you idiot…"_

"_Hotaru…" Yet Ruka smiled. " Your worried too…"_

"_I don't know what your talking about… you, mind-reading-idiot…whats happening?"_

_Koko laughed. "You don't want to know what those two was thinking…"_

"_What?" _

"_Mikan is thinking of howalon while the other is thinking of burning the doctors…"_

_Everyone laugh outside. Yes including the ever-so-worried Hotaru._

"_Unggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaah!" _

"_Congratulations Mrs. Hyuuga…"_

"_Thank…God…" Mikan felt more relax now. But the pain is still in her face._

"_Ungaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"_

_Natsume smiled while he holds his first daughter. "Look, Mikan, she's loud like you…"_

_Mikan smiled weakly. "N-natsume…"_

"_It's alright now, Mikan…"_

"_You're a f-father n-now…" Mikan looked really weak right now._

"_And you're a mother…Mikan?"_

"_I'm…I'm tired… I want to sleep…"_

_Natsume hold his wife's hand tightly, he felt that this is the last time he's gonna hear her voice._

"_M-mikan…" She didn't answer. "Mikan…" Her face looks peaceful. "Mikan… c'mon. Look at Mika… our daughter… we're a family now…Mikan… please?" Natsume was near in tears right now._

_Her hand … fell. _

"_Koko?"_

_Everyone was stunned. This was the first time they saw the mind-reader… CRY._

_THE END_


End file.
